


The Lady's Jester

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Brief mention of Ryukoto, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, No Beta, OOC characters, One take and not well thought out, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ann wants to marry Ren.Ren hasn't popped the questionSo Ann does, but first she asks for help.





	The Lady's Jester

The loud scraping screech of a chair echoed in the otherwise silent cafe. The former Phantom Thieves minus one curly haired leader sat around a table each staring at the red themed blonde woman with mixed expressions.

"C-can you repeat yourself Ann I don’t think I heard you correctly!" Ryuji exclaimed his mouth gaping and eyes wide blown wide with shock.

Ann gave a frustrated groan and slumped lower in her chair "Why am I not shocked you don't understand! I. Need. Help! I want to propose to Ren, but I don’t know how." 

Makoto blinked once, twice before opening her mouth before promptly shutting it with an audible click while Futaba giggled into her jacket sleeve before bouncing in her seat a little "Why not take him to a nice restaurant? Maybe the upcoming fair!" OH You could even take him on the ferris wheel where you first started dating!"

Ann sighed despondently before running her hands threw her ponytail "I would but after the police incident Ren doesn't feel comfortable around large crowds anymore. Plus I want it to be special and original! Ren deserves the best!"

With a soft clink Haru set her tea down and smiled "Ann just do what you think is best. Just do it when you think the moment feels right."

Grinning Ryuji leaned in closer a teasing glint in his eyes "You could just do what Makoto did to me! Walk up to him during lunch and state that you will be getting married before kissing him senseless!" a yelp left his mouth as a red faced Makoto swatted his arm.

Ann smiled lightly her blue eyes sparkling with mirth "While that would be the easiest route I'm not quite sure I have the bravery to do that."

Silence took the group over for some time as everyone sipped on their drinks letting Ann brainstorm ways to propose in her own meaningful way.

Ann stared into her latte the brown liquid showing her own reflection; before her eyes widened "I have an idea!" Leaning forward she quickly pointed at her latte as if it had the answer to all of her problems. "Ren likes coffee!" the confused looks told Ann that her friends had not understood where she was going with that statement. Ann bounced a little in her seat ponytail swinging off her shoulder "I'll put the ring in a bag of coffee! Since Ren loves coffee and Ren always uses the bags I get him first I could put the ring in the bag and then ask him afterwards!!"

A loud whoop left Ryuji's mouth as he pumped a fist brown eyes lightened with excitement! "Hell yea! Finally you two are going to get married! It’s been 2 long ass years! Oh I can’t wait to be the best man!"  
At this Ann gasped  
“I HAVE TO TELL SHIHO!”

It had taken her four days between work, and hiding her plans from Ren while making sure Ryuji kept his mouth shut before she was able to get enough alone time to invite Shiho over to tell her the news. 

“Shiho I’m going to propose to Ren!” Ann blurted out as soon as Shiho sat down unable to keep her excitement and nerves down. Shiho stopped in the midst of sitting her brown eyes staring at Ann wide and shocked by the sudden news. Seconds passed by before a wide toothy smile settled on her face.

‘Really? That’s great Ann! When are you gonna propose?”

Ann’s smile brightened and she grasped Shiho’s hand “I plan to do it next week after I pick up the ring! But I had to ask if you could be my maid of honor!” 

Shiho’s eyes widened before her eyes lit up highlighting the flecks of amber in her light brown eyes. ”Of course I will! But is it smart to get him a ring? He works in a coffee shop.” She watched confused as Ann winced before pulling out a small black box 

“But I already got the ring! Oh Shiho what if I mess up! What if he says no!” Ann let out worry creeping into her voice as she run her hands through her hair. 

Shiho leaned forward pulling hands hand away from her hair catching sight of the small knife charm hanging off a chain around Ann’s wrist an idea forming in her mind “Why not use a chain to make a necklace that way the ring stays with him but doesn’t get tarnished by coffee or lost if he takes it off, and he wont say no! He’s going to blown away by you Ann! You two have been through way too much! I know he’ll say yes!” 

Relaxing as Shiho helped reassure her that she could do this Ann let the conversation carry onto other topics and pushed away her worries enjoying her time with her best friend.

Later that night

A smiling Ann skipped into Le Blanc a bag on her arm flipping the sign to close as she went. Looking around the café Ann spotted Ren just finishing up cleaning the last cup she quickly moved over pecking Ren on the cheek before handing him the bag her smile getting wider.

“Ren! Ren I brought you something but you have to promise to open it upstairs after I tell you something”

Smiling lightly Ren took the bag before a wide grin spread his face at seeing a new blend of coffee he had yet to try in the bag, Looking up at Ann’s bright face he gave her a tight one armed hug while he set the bag on the counter growing confused at her words.

“Thank you Ann! You didn’t have to get me these, but what’s wrong?”

Ann deflated a little as old insecurities welled up in her mind; she wrung her hands nervously. Grabbing the bag Ann took a deep breath and took Ren’s hand leading him to a table in the corner.

“Ren before I start I just want you to know I love you.” Ann stated hoping to let Ren know she wasn’t breaking up with him. Taking a deep breath Ann continued, “We’ve been together for two years and they have been the best years of life! You’ve been my best friend, and the person I’ve counted on the most! We have watched our friends get married and even moved in together. Now I have a question for you.”

At this Ann leant down taking the bag in slightly shaken hands and pushed it into his hands and smiling nervously as his hands worked the bag open and pulled out the small black box. She watched as Ren tilted his head before opening the box. Revealing a small crimson red interwoven with black stones on a silver chain.

“You got me a necklace? Why?”

Ann’s anxiety turned into exasperated smile at the confused tone her boyfriend had, sometimes she forgot he could be a little dense. Smiling softly she ran over fingers over his knuckles she took a deep breath

“I want to take the next step Ren”

At this Ren’s eyes got wide and his jaw dropped.

“YOU WANT KIDS?”

Crimson flushed Ann’s face and she was sure her face matches the colour of her coat.  
“W-WHAT NO! IM ASKING YOU TO MARRY ME ” Ann shouted  
“O-Oh I uhm uh bu y-yes!” Ren squeaked out flushing in embarrassment at his mistake.  
Ann’s face lit up at his response. “You will! Are you sure? There are no take backs."

Ren nodded once before falling on the floor due to the blonde missile that Ann had become. Looking up at the stunning blonde in happiness he pecked her on the lips before pulling her up to  
her feet and having her put on the necklace for him.

“I love you Ren”

“I love you too Ann”


End file.
